


Let's Play a Game

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: 'Commander Dameron and the naughty recruit' seemed sexier in Poe's head than the slightly ridiculous reality of it, but he's pretty sure he and Rey will make it work.





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wondered if I could make a more femsub version of Poe/Rey work and decided to come at it from the angle of a roleplay, and ended up with this goofy thing where they spend a lot of time laughing at each other. :D Also I'm just really happy to have turned words into sentences again, just in time for this to count for Poe month.

“Commander Dameron,” Rey said, fidgeting faintly as she attempted to stand to attention. “You needed me?” Her mouth was twisting ever so slightly into a smirk and Poe made his own expression settle into something hard and serious.

“You disobeyed a direct order.”

“Yes,” she said, with a distinct lack of repentance. 

“You realize what that means.”

She shrugged. “Suppose you’ll have to punish me.”

Poe tried to hold onto the severity in his face and wasn’t sure he managed. “Don’t sound so eager about it.”

“I’m sure you’ll… treat me as I deserve.”

Poe choked down a cough and spun her around until she was facing the bed; he ignored the breathless giggle that escaped past her lips. “Bend over.”

Another giggle, edging into something that was more a snicker, and a pause. “Yes, Commander,” she said eventually, and bent gracefully down, ass in the air.

“You’ve been very, very bad, cadet,” Poe said, stroking his hand down her spine.

“Yes, sir,” Rey said, her words muffled into the mattress.

“I will, you know.” Poe’s hand glided down over her ass as she leaned forward. He tugged at her pants, pulling them down until her skin was bare. “Have to punish you. Very thoroughly.”

This time the sound of her snicker was as muffled as her words had been, but still entirely audible.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. “I can’t help it, this is ridiculous.”

Poe tried to look stern, to hold the character, but couldn’t stop his grin. He leaned over to kiss the back of her neck. “Commander Dameron and the naughty recruit seemed sexier in my head,” he admitted.

“You’re very sexy,” Rey said, as though to bolster his confidence. “Just… you know. Ridiculous. We can try again.”

Poe smacked her lightly on the ass but it only made her giggle. “Maybe I’ll have to punish you for real with that attitude.”

“You’ll have to hit me harder, then.”

Poe did, and Rey gasped. He hadn’t expected the smack of his hand to sound quite so loud, or to leave a mark so red.

“Sorry,” he said immediately, and bent down to press a kiss to her reddened flesh as it faded.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to apologize in the middle of it, Commander,” Rey said, bracing herself against the mattress.

“No,” Poe said, his hand on her round, firm ass, and thought maybe this might work after all. “No, I suppose not,” he said, and squeezed. 

“When does the punishment start?” she asked, impishness and challenge both, so Poe drew his hand back to slap her hard.

The breath that hissed between Rey’s teeth seemed to go straight to Poe’s groin and he hit her again, three times in rapid succession, so that the redness remained on her fair skin.

She moaned quietly, her fingers clenching and relaxing in the sheets, and when she glanced back towards Poe there was surprise in her face. He slapped her on the other cheek, watching the bounce of her flesh, and then watched Rey’s face, the brightness in her eyes, the way she was biting her lip. He didn’t know why this ridiculous thing suddenly actually did seem so hot, or what it was exactly that Rey was into, but he smacked her one more time and then dragged his palm over her skin, caressing, and wanted desperately to rub against her.

“Have I learned my lesson, Commander?” Rey asked, still filled with sass, but nevertheless holding a note of barely restrained desire.

Poe cupped her ass, squeezing. “I doubt it,” he said, and bent first to pull her boots off and then to yank her pants down over her feet until her lower half was bare. It was no use resisting so Poe gave in to the urge to slap her again, listening to the quickening of her breath. He tugged on her shoulder to urge her to fall onto her back, before lifting her beneath her bottom to shove her farther up the bed.

There was humor in her eyes when she looked at him, watching him perch over her. He didn’t bother removing any of his own clothes.

He leaned down, close to her mouth, so that he could feel the catch of her breath, and then moved down her body, listening to her sigh. He let a smirk touch his mouth as he continued to slide down, almost touching and then not, watching her eyebrows draw together in frustration. Finally Poe sat back up, kneeling over her calves, and slapped the insides of her thighs while Rey bit her lip and gasped.

“Fuck you,” she muttered, and Poe laughed.

“Still so very bad, I see,” he said, “and clearly in need of more instruction. Yes?”

“...Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Commander,” Rey said reluctantly, and Poe wasn’t sure if it was his expression or her own defiance or the absurdity of the whole situation but after a moment she was laughing again and he couldn’t do anything but join in.

He let himself collapse forward over her, their laughter mingling together, and pressed a sloppy kiss to her neck. “We’re not very good at this.”

“No,” Rey agreed, her hands playing with his hair, still faintly breathless from mirth. “But that doesn’t seem to be a problem, really.” She canted her hips upward, rubbing purposely against him.

“Good point,” Poe said, the animal part of his brain that was really, really into this pushing to the forefront again, reminding him that, yeah, he was incredibly interested. He shifted to bring his groin into better contact with Rey, grinding a little, enjoying the way her head dipped back and her eyelashes fluttered nearly as much as the pressure on his dick. 

“Should I have you suck my cock, cadet?” he asked, and Rey’s breath hitched a little.

“You’re in charge, Commander,” she said, just enough insouciance in her tone to mark the play of it, and also probably, Poe knew, because she simply wasn’t good at the whole following orders and not being in control thing.

She would have been a disaster in the Navy. Poe was sort of sorry he could only imagine it.

“I am,” he confirmed, and smacked the side of her leg, half on her ass and half on her thigh. He could still see redness lingering on her skin and was idly fascinated by wondering how long it would last, if she might bruise a little.

He’d be happy to soothe her bruised flesh, though he wasn’t certain she’d let him.

He slapped her again before crawling forward, kneeling over her chest and unbuttoning his pants. She smirked up at him, her hands sliding up the backs of his thighs.

“Would you like my mouth on you, sir?” she asked, entirely irreverently, squeezing his ass. “To teach me my place?”

“An unteachable lesson,” Poe said, but Rey was reaching into his pants to pull his dick out, sitting up far enough to wrap her lips around the head, and soon all he could do was moan, his hands in her hair. 

“Kriff,” he said, and watched her smile smugly around his cock before his eyes fell shut. 

She slid her mouth down, hot suction, and she was always so quick about it, like it was a personal challenge to see how fast she could make him fall apart. Or maybe it was just impatience. Rey maybe wasn’t the most practiced or the most artful at this but damn if she couldn’t make Poe crazy anyway, always so good at picking up on his cues, what he liked, what would completely wreck him.

He was pressing her head closer, holding her there, and only barely managed to gasp, “Rey, Rey,” seconds before he was coming. She pulled off and stroked him, come splashing a little onto her cheek but mostly onto the sheets. She was grinning as she let go, swiping her thumb over the wetness on her face and licking it off before wiping it onto Poe’s pants.

“You’re so bad,” Poe said, his breath still uneven, as he pushed her all the way down and lay on top of her, kissing her cheeks and her jaw and her mouth. “So, so bad, terrible.”

“Yes,” Rey said, “yes,” her arms circled around him, grinding against whatever parts of him she could make contact with, dragging him farther on top of her, encouraging him to lie heavy. He was a little surprised she hadn’t already tossed him onto his back to ride him into oblivion, but maybe she was still making an effort to let him control things this time.

Poe slid his hands up underneath her shirt, stroking the skin of her stomach, caressing her breasts, still kissing her, feeling the eagerness of her mouth on his. “Ah ah,” he said, nipping her lip and then scooting back down, her hips arcing up as if to chase the press of his body, a sigh falling from her lips. He recognized a muttered curse word, her word for him when she was irritated, and smiled to himself.

“Not done yet,” he said, and kissed her between her thighs so that she squirmed. 

He brought her off slowly, mostly with his fingers so he could watch her face, the play of emotions, desire warring with impatience, heat and annoyance bleeding together while she moaned and writhed and pulled his hair, scratched at his shoulders through his shirt. 

“Please, please,” she said, as close to begging as Rey got, when he kept bringing her to the edge only to recede again, never quite giving her  _ enough. _ “Kriff. Ugh, I hate you.” Her fingers dug into the flesh of his neck where it met his shoulders.

“Uh huh,” Poe said, leaning forward to kiss her, one hand between them, rubbing his finger back and forth over her clit just the way he knew she liked, something he’d learned with a lot of extremely enjoyable practice. Slow, even strokes, guiding her up to the precipice he’d been denying her and finally letting her tumble over it.

She clutched him, body trembling, neck arching, and he just watched her, thinking she was so fucking beautiful, her cheeks flushed brightly and her eyes closed. He kissed the angle of her jaw, then her neck.

“I showed you, huh?” he asked, smiling as she focused her gaze back on him, expression a little dazed. “You’ll never disrespect me again.”

Rey snorted laughter, smacking the back of his shoulder. “Yes, sir, Commander Dameron, sir, you kriffing laserbrain.”

“That wasn’t very nice,” Poe said, feigning offense, taking advantage to shove Rey partly over so he could slap her on the ass again, earning a startled grunt.

“Ow,” she complained, rolling to face him again, pushing him forcefully. “I won’t be able to sit tomorrow. You’re a jerk.”

“Probably,” he agreed, and kissed the tip of her nose. “You can spank me next time.”

“You’re going to be sorry you promised me that.”

“Yeah,” Poe said, considering. “You hit harder than me,” he added, and kissed Rey’s laughing mouth.


End file.
